Dragonball AF:Xicor Saga Episode 2 The Battle Continues! A Message To Goku!
Gohan: you expect me to believe that no brother of mine would do this” Xicor: fine don’t believe me I don’t care! *Vegeta & Trunks land Trunks: Were here Gohan Vegeta: I’ll handle this freak, AH!!! ” He flashes SSJ4 and charges at Xicor, he throws a punch at Xicor’s stomach, nothing happens, Xicor grabs Vegeta’s arm and throws him back, Vegeta: Damn it, you must die, FINAL FLASH!!! ” the huge amount of ki flows from his hands and hits Xicor, the thick smoke from the blast clears, Xicor is unharmed Vegeta: Wh…What? This is not possible! I’ll kill you, you white haired bastard!” Xicor:” Oh is that so?” Xicor than releases huge amounts of ki from his hands, which cause Vegeta to fall to the ground and revert back to normal Gohan: AH!!!” his tail pops out, red fur begins to grow all over his body Trunks:” Whoa Gohan! You’re a Super Saiyan 4 too?!?” Gohan: now as a SSJ4 he flies towards Xicor, and punches him in his jaw, but nothing happens, Gohan throws 10 more fast punches at Xicor’s face *Xicor grabs Gohan’s arm and throws him backwards, after hitting the ground Gohan gets up again, as Xicor releases a super ki wave, Gohan: KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!!! ” the 2 blast collide together, as Gohan’s blast starts to lose a bit, he tries to contact his father Gohan (thinking): Father if you can hear me, please give me the power, the same power you gave in the battle between cell and I, please Dad! ” In the land of the Kai, Elder Kai is speaking with Kibito Kai Kibito: he asking for power from his dad so he can defeat Xicor! Elder: well Goku is not here we must contact hell and see if he’s there” Kibito Kai picks up the phone and begins to call, Piccolo answers the phone, Piccolo: hello. Kibito: may I speak to Goku he has a a message from his son. Piccolo: Goku isn’t here sorry. *then he hangs up. Frieza and Cell walk up,. Frieza:" Is the earth getting destroyed again?" Piccolo: It's none of your business" Cell:" Fine We'll just have to beat the answer out of you, Stupid Namekian!" *Frieza shoots a death beam at Piccolo, he dodges it. Cell:" Kame-Hame-HA!!!" *The Ki wave release from Cell's hands *Piccolo dodges it too. He then shoots 2 small blasts, and the both are knocked to the ground. Piccolo:" You guys used to be a threat, now your just Pathetic" He walks away. *Meanwhile somewhere unknown, Goku is standing looking out into space Pikkon:” Goku! What is it? Goku:” Huh oh nothing, lets get back to training. ” they both charge up their ki, and attack each other, punch after punch, kick after kick, blast after blast, Pikkon then punches Goku to the ground, Goku stands up becomes SSJ4 Goku:” KA-ME- HA-ME-HA!!!” shoots the huge wave at him, Pikkon is injured and on the ground when he gets up, Pikkon:” Goku! How many times have I told you every time you begin to lose don’t turn to that form its unfair” Goku converts back to normal Goku: Sorry Pikkon. *Goku receives the message from Gohan, he looks into space again* Goku:” Pikkon, my friends are in trouble, should I help? Pikkon:” whatever you feel is right” Goku:” thanks Pikkon, I’m going!” To Be Continued... Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Dragon Ball AF Category:Fanon Category:Page added by FireblazePony